Don and Jess: Help
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Sadly another short filler story. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Sorry again, I had to give myself a refresher on this episode as I've only seen it once. However after reading a total recap of the episode and watching a few clips it all came back to me and I can now get on with the story. Have fun.

Oh side note here. As I know Anna and Sarah are waiting somewhat (E/N: *laugh*) patiently. I will let everyone know. As soon as I finish season five I will be working towards baby Flack. A little insight to how I'll get there. I know the season ended with the shot out in the bar and in my story Don is with Jess when that happens. Since we really won't know who was hurt until the premiere, I'm going AU as soon as I finish season five. Once the season starts I'll maybe use the episodes but really from Pay Up on it's going to be just me coming up with the plot lines. So I won't go too deep into Jess' recovery, I mean I won't ignore it completely but I won't be too focused on it and once she's better it won't be long until she gets to say the words; 'Don, I'm pregnant.' (E/N: EEEEEEEPPPP!!!!!) Just a heads up on what's coming. (E/N: Um, Lace? Yeah, the side note was longer than the beginning note. Just a heads up!)

Oh be quiet Sarah.

Disclaimer: You're all so funny.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess tightened her hold on Don's arm and leaned her head against it as the two walked through the streets after their shift. They had too much nervous energy left from the case to even think about going home to sleep so Don suggested they walk around for a while.

"Any idea how Sheldon's doing?" Jess asked.

Don shook his head. "Nope but I know this case wasn't easy on him to start with, and

having Mac take him off of it probably didn't help any."

"I can't even imagine what Kara had to go through, having to relive everything over again." Jess said.

"This was not an easy case for anyone I guess. At least most of us have someone to look forward to talking to at home." Don said. He looked down at Jess. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah, the case just rattled me and Stel and I aren't on all that great of speaking terms."

"I was afraid that was going to happen." Don said. "It's not because I was having trouble with the plan was it?"

Jess shook her head. "Not all of it. We were both flying on high tempers because of the case and Stella not wanting Mac to find out and me wanting to get home to you."

"Will you two be ok?" Don asked.

"I hope so." Jess sighed. "We talked and understand where the other is coming from so we just need to let our tempers and pride die down."

Don smirked. "In both your cases, that could take a while."

Jess mocked glared at her husband. "Look who's talking."

Don laughed and placed a kiss on Jess' head. They continued walking silently. The normally busy streets were all but silent as it was almost two in the morning.

"So much for this being the city that never sleeps." Jess said as she and Don crossed an intersection.

"Even the city that never sleeps needs to take a break every once in a while." Don said. "Speaking of break, I think we need a vacation."

Jess raised a brow. "We're not exactly in the best place to be vacationing Don."

"I know." Don said. "I just meant after all this is over, your plan with Stel and what not, that you and I should head back down to the beach house."

"Hmm," Jess said. "I like the sound of that. Course, Jarvis would have to agree to let us leave again. Last time Danny and Will drove him nuts."

Don laughed. "True but now Danny's a little more focused on becoming a dad than tormenting our captain."

"Well if you can get Jarvis to agree after Stella and I finish with the Greeks then I'm game." Jess said. "I could use another break from everything."

Don looked down at her. "Everything doesn't include me right?"

Jess smiled. "Be kinda hard to take a break from you if I go on vacation with you don't you think?"

"Well yeah maybe a little." Don said, trying to keep a straight face but failing. "So ready to head home yet?"

Jess stopped walking and took a deep breath. She could feel the energy leaving her quickly.

"Yeah let's go." Jess said.

Don took Jess' hand and they started back home.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Yes I know, really short and yet it took forever to write. It's more of another filler since I really couldn't think of anything for this episode. Oh I closed my poll, the results aren't up because I want it to be a surprise but I want to thank everyone who voted and hope you are all happy with the results. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there, don't kill me for my latest author's note and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Hi hi!! For you newbies, I'm Sarah and I edit for Lacy. She's got a lot going on and well, so do I. I start back school on the 10th. 8th grade :) Not so much typing :( Sorry for peoples who likey my stories. Oh and for you people who don't know me, my user name is iluvmytv-ugottaproblem Okay, tis all!

Kisses~Sarah


End file.
